The New World
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Based on "Negima! Anime Final": after create their own Utopia by merging magic world and reality, Negi and his student life as normally as they can. But the merging ritual cause a side effect to some people. Meet Remy, one from many person...who merging with his doppleganger from magic world (Rewrite from "Not Just Normal Mage Can Be A Magister Magi")


**The New World**

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, I know this title already overused no matter how you look at it, that's because I'm not good enough when it comes to deciding the title or naming something (Last time I named my dog 'Blackie' just because he have black fur) so yeah, you got the point, right? Anyway, this story is the rewrite version of "Not Just Normal Mage Can Be A Magister Magi". Why, you ask? That's because the plot I've use in that story are completely overused (You know, the OC become the teacher assistant of Negi, something like that) and thus I would like to write it down again and fix it here and there. Oh! This chapter take place at Mahora after Negi and co finally back to "Earth" (watch Negima! Anime Final)

* * *

**Warning:** Typos, Wrong Grammar, and other stuff so please bear with me (since english is not my mother language)

* * *

**-Chapter 1: It's Not My Ordinary Day Anymore-**

* * *

The sun already fall, the sky now painted in crimson red cloud. Today was the final day for class 2-A, because tomorrow, they'll graduate. Even though their new school is just on the other part of campus, it's still making them nervous.

Well, maybe concerned is the right word than nervous to describe their feeling now. Just then, when they're preparing their class for the graduation ceremony, Asakura Kazumi – the Human Database of 3-A – with the Narutaki Twins tell them a shocking news.

We all know that Negi already making Probationary Contract with almost all of his student, and until now that contract is about to expired. And we all know that mages have only one permanent partner in his or her life.

It mean, Negi have to chose the one who will make a real contract with him. And the real problem is…other than his permanent partner will have their memory erased about magic world or their times spent with Negi.

This not just making Negi frustated, but also his student. And they decide they'll spend their last time with Negi and making last good memories with their own way.

On the meantime, at a certain place called the Library Island, there's a girl with most of her bangs covered her eyes, placing the books in alphabet order. Her name is Nodoka Miyazaki – or Honya-chan – one of Negi partner who have a crush on him.

After she almost finished doing her job, a book caught her attention. Its title is "Magicians and Small Wishes". Magician. Magic. That single word made her remember all of the precious time she spent with Negi.

"Magic," she whispered as she open that book and read the content. With small smile, the shy girl open the book page by page, sometimes stopped at a certain page and mumbling something like: "I wonder if this is like Negi-sensei hometown"

She turn the page again and was taken aback as she look at the picture on that book: a witch with black suit and long pink hair, ride on a broom at the clear night sky. She reaching down her pocket and taking out a card – a Pactio Card.

She raise her hand which grabbed the card and sighing while her eyes glistening in sadness.

"Tomorrow…" she mumble quitely, as a silent tear roll down from her cheek. Suddenly…

"Nodoka-neechan? What happened?" a boy asked, a pile of history book on his hands. He have a black eye and hair, and his right eye covered with a white eye-patch. The boy tilted his head and realized his senior was crying.

"Wha - ? What happened, neechan?! Why are you crying?" he said while put all of his book to a nearby table. Nodoka quickly wipped her eyes with the back of his palm.

"No, I'm fine Remy-kun, there's a dust in my eyes earlier," Nodoka said. That boy – Remy – don't believe anything what his senpai just said, but he not pushing it either too. Few seconds after that, Remy and Nodoka can hear a light footstep toward them.

They turned their head toward the voice source and found Yue standing there with her usual poker face expression.

"What's Wrong, Nodoka?" she asked her bestfriend, while Nodoka was taken back by her sudden question.

"Ah, no, Nothing at all, Yue-yue," Nodoka said while quickly placing the book that she read the entire time at its place. Yue walked toward another pile of books and take one as she smile at Nodoka.

"I and Remy will help you," Yue said with a smile. Remy – who all of this time watch his senpai smile with sad smile – immadiatelly raise his hand, making both Nodoka and yue confuse.

"Um…you know, because tomorrow you'll graduate, why don't you two spent your time with your classmates? I can arrange all of this myself you know?"

At first, Nodoka and Yue seems hesitate, but after Remy convicing them that it was alright, they leave the work to Remy. And you know what? The real story of The New World will begin…now.

* * *

**-Few Minutes later-**

* * *

DRRRRRK!

Few minutes after Nodoka and Yue leave him, there's a little earthquake and Remy seem shocked from the little earthquake before. He even hide below the table as the first instinct – reflex to be exact. But it was just a plain earthquake, and it was lasted not even 30 seconds later.

He standing up from his hiding spot and began to arrange the books again when an exploding voice can be heard throughout the campus itself, making Remy cringed. He even swear he can heard a boy around his age shouting. Then again…it's Mahora we talking about.

"Must be another failure experiment by Satomi-senpai," he said, while fixing his Mahora Boy signature uniform: A black with blue lining blazer with Mahora crest on the chest (I just made it up :p). he continued his worked, even though he can clearly the sound of explosion, someone firing a machine gun, and some explosion…again.

But Remy doesn't care with all of those commotion. In fact, he already getting used to it after all of his year in Mahora. I mean, think about it, where the hell you gonna find an academy with the size of a town? Or where the hell did you find a gigantic tree with some strange light emmiting from it? (Remy see it too at Mahora Festival few months ago)

Remy is just your ordinary student with average score and physical abbility, there's nothing special about him except his eyepatch. He often get bullied by his classmates because of his disabled right eye, and getting used to it by now.

He even wouldn't surprise if there's a girl from the future coming here just to changed the history…well, not really. The point is, all the unique things in Mahora will not make him surprised anymore.

Now it's getting late, and Remy finally finished his job. Smiled contentdly, he ran outside the library and walk toward his bicycle before…hm, how I should put this…an amazing scene before his eyes.

There, at the sky, he can clearly see a red planet with some magic seal surround it, coming closer toward earth, and currently on top of the World Tree.

"What is…that?" Remy said with amazed and disbelieve expression. Then he spot something fly with high speed toward the World Tree. It's something…someone…ride on a stick toward the World Tree. Remy's mouth agape. One word escaped his lips.

"Magician…"

Without second thought, Remy ride on his bicycle toward the World Tree.

* * *

**-Later…-**

* * *

He finally made it to the World Tree without anyone noticing him. He quickly hide behind a rock near the World Tree and more amazed as he look at the red planet-thing. He then turned his attention to the crowd near the world tree and spot his senpai there too.

'_What are they doing here_?'

Then, he turned his attention to a boy with teacher's uniform, his hand grabbing the same stick that being use by someone to fly back then.

'_Huh? That boy…if I don't mistake, he is the Child Prodigy that always been rumoured about…his name have something to do with ingredient…ah! It's Negi!_' Remy thought.

"I got it," Negi said, which making Remy confuse. Negi turned his attention toward all of his student with determined expression.

"This world…this day…we got here together! And even those who aren't here…all our friend in world of **magic**…-" that caught Remy's interest.

"-…this is the future we all wished for!" Negi shouted, then turned his back and look to the red sky once again.

"So…if you say I must choose here and now, I choose…all of my student!"

Before Remy know what happen, the girl that around Negi started holding their hand together, and suddenly there's a magic circle below them. Remy squinting his eye and realized there's a rat (Chame: I'm ermine!) draw it with amazing pace.

When the magic circle done, it began glowing and each one of girl around Negi changed their outfit.

'_What_ _the?! Is this some kind of cosplaying or something?_' Remy shouted in his mind while looking at his senpai already changing their outfit too, he even not sure when they changed their outfit.

But not just that, the magic circle started floating with that girls on top of it and flying toward the red planet-thing like a flying saucer. Remy couldn't believe his eye. After thirty minutes, He began dusting himself and awkwardly walking toward his bicycle.

"Ahahaha, I know it, I'm just so tired that my mind started doing it's trick on me…well, gotta go and get some rest," he said. But before he even take his first step, he felt something strange on his body.

"Huh? Wha – GAAAH!" Remy said as a sudden feeling of pain strikes him, especially on his head. His vision become dark. He can heard that someone said something like 'The Merging Magic Was Succesfull' and other stuff he cannot understand what it mean.

When he cried louder, the people around the World Tree notice him and started running toward him. Remy can't even feel his hand, he even can't tell what does Takamichi-sensei told him as his conciousnes slowly gone.

And without knowing it…the next morning, will be a different one for Remy.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

So…how is it guys? Is it better? Can I keep it? Tell me yout opinion about this story, 'kay~? Thanks *bow*


End file.
